


Rescue Me

by barnaby317



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnaby317/pseuds/barnaby317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need you to find me and soon." <3 Rizzles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my first Rizzles fic, I tried to keep them in character but Maura is difficult to write for me.
> 
> AN 2: All of this story takes place somewhere after the season 4 premier (during which Maura hasn’t heard from Hope or Cailin) before Hope came back in regards to Paddy’s RICO trial so Jane’s outburst to Hope outside HQ happens here but my way not the way it happened in the show. Oh and Casey didn’t show up, didn’t ever show up past season 2 episode 1… this is my perfect little world.
> 
> AN 3: thanks to #improvementispossible on Tumblr for the prompt, find it here: http://improvementispossible.tumblr.com/post/82712192749/she-thought-being-the-one-in-the-situation-was

Maura had been missing for forty-nine hours, sixteen minutes and twenty-three… no twenty-four seconds.

Two days too long if anyone were to truly ask Jane.

She thought being the one _in_ the situation was hard enough. But no. To be on the outside of it is infinitely worse.

Maura’s been taken this time. And Jane is now the one having to exhaust every possible avenue to find her again.

When it was Jane, lost or taken, it was different. It was… She was trained for that. She knew what to do to survive. Getting into those messes might not have been her job, but getting out of them was.

But it’s Maura this time.

Maura missing this time.

If there were anything, anything in this whole world that could make Jane seriously re-evaluate her career, her life choices, it’s this.

Maura is missing.

And Jane hasn’t found her yet.

Jane offered up a prayer to a God she wasn’t even sure she believed in anymore. ‘ _God, if you give her back to me, I’m yours._ ’

They had nothing to work with.

Jane had shown up to Maura’s house, unannounced and hoping to surprise her best friend on her birthday when she had noticed that Maura’s car was in the drive but all of the lights were off. Thinking that Maura had gone to bed after a particularly hard day Jane turned to leave. It was only as she was turning to leave that she noticed the planter box by the door had been tipped on it’s side.

Turning back to the door she could see the broken pieces of wood splintered near the handle in the faint moon light filtering from behind her. Pushing lightly she slipped the door open and pulled her weapon from the holster at her side, the sight that greeted her scared her more than words could describe.

Maura’s normally pristine, clean home had been ransacked.

There was blood droplets on the carpet and a smear against the wall by the door, she could only hope Maura had applied some of those self-defence lessons she had been taking.

Now here she sat looking through any of the files on Paddy Doyle the BPD had to see if she could find a connection or _anything_ really to help her find Maura.

Korsak and Frost had both tried to convince her that there wasn’t anything to find, that finding a connection between the abduction and Paddy Doyle was a stretch considering they had absolutely no evidence other than Maura being missing, some blood and a ransacked house.

‘Senior Criminalist Chang’ had the blood samples and was doing DNA testing. Jane had thought that was pretty stupid. They could do a DNA test in two hours but it wouldn’t tell you much, if you wanted a more thorough test, you had to wait at least thirty six hours. It had been forty-nine.

“Jane.” Looking up at the sound of Korsak’s voice she saw the look of horror on his face.

“She’s not… is she?” Jane couldn’t bring herself to say the word _dead_ but she knew Korsak would fill in the blank.

“No but Chang just texted the results” Jane pulled her phone from the clip on her belt and looked as Korsak continued “most of the blood belongs to Doctor Isles the rest belongs to an unknown male. No hit on Doyle.”

“Any relation?”

“No. We looked into Paddy senior, he was where he said he was the entire time.”

“Did you check against known associates of Doyle’s?” Jane knew she was being unreasonable asking, of course he would have.

“Of course Jane.” Korsak cringed at the look of pain that shot across her face.

“So we’re back to where we started.” Jane sighed heavily “fuck.”

==================================================================

Maura sat slumped against the wall her voice hoarse from yelling and screaming for help. She had no idea where she was but the smell alone was enough to make her sick. ‘ _Or that might be the concussion’_   Maura thought.

She couldn’t even tell how long she had been there. There were no windows so there was no light to tell her what time of day it was. The people that took her would bring her food at odd intervals so she assumed the objective was to keep her alive for whatever reason.

The thought of keeping her alive scared her more than the possibility of death. Death was final, staying alive meant not knowing if she would survive the torture of not seeing her best friend again.

‘ _No, not my best friend. The woman I love._ ’

Her thoughts turned to the brunette detective. She had hoped Jane would find her, rescue her just like a knight in shining armour. A foolish school girl fantasy, but a fantasy none the less.

She had even left evidence that she had been abducted. Maura knew that Jane’s trained eyes and instincts would pick up on the struggle, Maura didn’t plan on the blood droplets though.

When one of the attackers had hit her in the head it had surprised her but she had immediately dropped her head to let the blood drip onto the carpet, before they dragged her out of the house via the front door she swiped the blood from the cut above her eyebrow and smeared it on the wall. She knew the crucial evidence would hopefully tell Jane all she needed to know, Maura was hurt and she needed Jane to save her.

She hadn’t expected Jane to take so long in finding her though which meant there wasn’t as much evidence as first thought.

Sitting quietly afforded her a chance to think about the things around her. She tried to discern the sounds from the environment around her. She could hear water, birds and what sounded like fog horns every so often. Guessing wasn’t something she did, it gave her hives, but she had discerned that she was by the docks.

She smiled at a memory that popped into her head of Jane teasing her about not guessing, it was during the exorcism case, she had just done the autopsy on the poor kid and Jane was complaining about Lieutenant Grant.

‘ _At recess, he would yell out, “Roly-poly Rizzoli eats cannoli”.  
_

_Oh, you were overweight?  
_

_No. I was athletic. And strong._

_Maybe I was a little chubby._

_Why? What’d they call you?_

_"Maura, the bore-a". You know. They meant "Boring," But it doesn’t rhyme. Do you think maybe I was?_

_What is that?_

_Crime lab confirmed the presence of candle wax._

_What?_

_Hold your questions. These dark particles? Those are burned feathers._

_Okay, let me guess. He was smothered with a burning down pillow while he drank candle wax. Maura, I know it makes you break out into hives if you have to guess, but I need a theory, okay? Just one._ ’

Jane had said it with a smirk on her face, the kind that shows the dimple in her right cheek. Maura loved that dimple.

A gun shot rang out somewhere close by bringing Maura back to her bleak reality. She wished it was Jane coming to rescue her but she knew that it was unlikely that Jane had even located her yet.

‘ _Please Jane, I need you to find me and soon._ ’

==================================================================

Jane sat at her desk with her head in her hands. This was seriously getting to her.

She hadn’t slept a wink in the now fifty-nine hours that Maura had been missing and she knew it was beginning to affect her performance. Korsak and Frost kept sneaking worried glances her way, they thought she hadn’t noticed but she had.

And Frankie, Frankie just looked at her with a permanent scowl on his face. Like it was her fault Maura got abducted.

That was exactly how Jane felt, like it was her fault. If she had only gone to Maura’s with her instead of going to the Robber with Korsak and Frost this wouldn’t have happened.

Frost grabbed her shoulder as he was passing her desk back to his “we’ll find her Jane.”

Before Jane had a chance to reply her phone vibrated on her belt “Rizzoli.” She listened quietly before sighing “we’ll be right there.”

Frost watched her as she stood “what’s up?”

“Dead body at the docks, we were told a new case takes priority.”

“Cavanaugh is a dick if he thinks you’re gonna give up on the Doc.” Korsak commented as he followed Jane and Frost.

Jane sighed “I’m not giving up, she’s out there somewhere hopefully alive.” She whispered quietly “she has to be.”

“She will be.” Korsak assured her “Doc’s made up of tough stuff.”

==================================================================

Maura startled as the door opened. The figure squatted in the darkened door way and sat the tray of food on the floor. “Who are you, why have you taken me?”

It must have been very annoying for this anonymous person to have the same question posed and not be able to respond but Maura would keep posing the question until she got an answer.

As she sat picking at the meagre meal that her keepers were providing she could hear the activity outside intensify as car tyres crunched on gravel, they sounded quite far away. She could hear the far away drone of voices. A spark of hope caught in the pit of her stomach, the activity was possibly connected to the gun shot she had heard.

But Doctor Maura Isles didn’t jump to conclusions.

She sat her fork down on the tray, no longer able to concentrate on the task of eating. She slowed her breathing so as to listen closely to the sounds outside. She was certain she heard the distant sound of a police siren, she had heard enough of them in her time as Chief Medical Examiner.

This fuelled the spark in her stomach.

Maura began taking better notice of her surroundings. There was a small crack in the corner of the wall to her right but it would take too long to open it up and she didn’t know where it lead.

That was when she slumped back against the wall, all hope lost. Her only way out of here was to fight her way out and she figured she had a few hours yet before her next meal was served and by then it would be too late to get to help.

It seemed though that that wouldn’t be the case as the door opened. “Time to go” the figure stated.

Maura saw her opportunity opening up before her eyes, the only reason she hadn’t tried sooner was because she had been too weak from the concussion. She ducked her head hoping he would come closer and smirked when she heard the footsteps “I said time to go bitch.”

She could feel his breath on her head as he bent to grab her arms ready to pull her up if he had to but Maura took the shot. Striking out she hit the guy right in his genitalia doubling him over before landing an upper cut to his jaw. Violence was not something Maura enjoyed given her job but she understood the necessity of it in certain situations.

Reaching out she grabbed onto his arms and pulled herself up making sure to dig her nails into his arm as she did so. As she stood he flopped forward, she took pleasure in watching as he curled into the foetal position cupping his no doubt very swollen and painful penis.

Not wanting to waste any more time Maura raced out of the door of her cell, turned left and hoped that she was heading in the right direction. Finding the door unlocked she exited out into the bright sunlight.

She had to wait a minute for her eyes to adjust but when they did she started running toward the sound of the sirens and voices she had heard earlier. Her progress was halted when she tripped on the gravel.

Hearing a noise behind her she looked back and scrambled to get up before her kidnapper caught up to her. She knew her only option was now to hope that she was close enough to her saviours for them to hear her cries for help.

“HELP, SOMEONE HELP ME.”

==================================================================

Jane had needed to take a break from the crime scene, her mind was elsewhere, mostly on a certain strawberry blonde doctor that had been missing for two and a half days. ‘ _Where are you Maura?_ ’

Korsak had noticed that Jane was more distracted than usual, this was usually the point where her gut instincts would kick in and she’d notice something none of them would have seen. That was when he had subtly suggested the break in processing the scene.

Jane was sitting on the edge of the dock when she heard the screams. Her cop instincts kicked in as she stood and popped the clasp on her gun holster. Pulling her phone from the clip she dialled Korsak’s number and waited for him to pick up “I heard screams west of the scene, I’m checking it out.”

“Wait for back up Rizzoli.”

‘ _Not again_ ’ she thought as she ran forward hanging up on Korsak.

Slipping behind a shipping container she watched as a figure dressed in a black hoodie grabbed at a woman, a woman that she recognised “MAURA.”

Maura turned to look at her but the guy grabbed her around the neck. “Jane.”

The guy smirked “hello Jane, nice to see you again.”

Jane startled as the guy pushed his hood back “Bianchi, how’d you get out?”

Dominick Bianchi had abducted Jane herself when he had been convinced that they were married. Jane still felt a little disturbed by his actions.

“That’s not important Jane, what is important is that you’ve been cheating on me.” Bianchi pulled a gun from his pocket and held it to Maura’s temple “with this bitch.”

Jane cringed and pulled her own gun, this just got bad “Dominick, I haven’t been cheating on you, Maura and I are friends. I’ll prove it to you, let her go and I’ll come back to you.”

Maura shook her head “don’t do this Jane.”

Jane looked into Maura’s eyes “if it will keep you safe Maura, I would do anything.”

Dominick made a tsking sound with his tongue “see this is what I’m talking about, you’re obviously cheating.”

Jane brought her attention back to him “it’s not what you think Dominick, yes I love her but she’s my best friend, that’s all.”

Dominick tightened his grip around Maura’s neck “you see if she’s dead” he said suddenly “then problem solved.”

Jane saw Korask sneaking in behind Dominick but tried not to give anything away “I promise Dominick if you kill her I’ll never forgive you.” She could see she’d struck a nerve “let her go Dominick.”

The crunching of gravel behind him distracted Dominick long enough for Maura to land an elbow to his mid section. Running toward Jane as fast as she could, she heard the gun shots before she felt the searing pain in her side.

She felt strong arms grasp her as she began falling to the ground. “He’s dead Jane.” She heard Korsak yelling over the sound of approaching sirens.

Everything else seemed to fade away as she heard Jane’s voice “stay with me Maur, don’t you dare leave.”

“I hoped you’d come for me.” Maura whispered weakly through the pain.

 Jane smiled at her “sorry it took me so long, God Maur you scared the hell out of me.”

“Why does it hurt Jane?”

“Honey you’ve been shot, the ambulances are on their way.” Jane grasped Maura’s arms careful not to squeeze too hard “don’t you die on me.”

“Jane” Maura gasped out “I love you.”

“I love you too” Jane whispered as Maura closed her eyes “stay awake Maura.”

“So hard Jane.”

Jane smiled weakly at Maura “you can do it, talk to me. Start spouting useless facts at me, anything Maura, just stay with me.”

Korsak was by her side trying to loosen Jane’s grip on the doctor “Jane the EMT’s are here, let them work.”

“I can’t leave her Vince.”

“Look at me Jane” he waited until she looked up “none of this was your fault.”

She knew he meant the whole situation. Maura being abducted, Bianchi, her own abduction it was all her fault. “I love her Vince.”

“And you have for a while, I may be old Jane but I still have eyes.” Korsak grabbed her gently “come on give the guys some room so they can help her.”

Jane held onto Maura’s hand as long as she could and had to restrain herself from grabbing it again when Maura grimaced in pain “I’m right here Maura.”

“Jane, don’t go.”

Jane laughed lightly “you’re stuck with me now Maur.”

Maura smiled weakly at Jane “forever?”

Jane’s smile grew “forever, if you can put up with me that long.” Her smile faded when Maura slipped unconscious.

==================================================================

Korsak smiled at Frost as Jane once again stood to resume her pacing. There was one thing they both knew about Jane Rizzoli, she was impatient, and waiting in a hospital waiting room for over six hours without any contact with the doctors working on Doctor Isles she was getting very frustrated.

“I’m gonna get some horrible hospital coffee” Frost said suddenly getting a little frustrated on his partners behalf “you guys want anything?” Korask shook his head in the negative but Jane seemed not to hear him “Jane?”

“What?”  Jane snapped “oh sorry no, nothing thanks” she smiled softly hoping her apology was evident.

Jane suddenly stopped pacing and turned toward the door as it opened but crumbled when she saw her mother coming in “Janie.”

“Ma.”

Angela reached out and caught Jane as she collapsed, the weight of her emotions and exhaustion catching up to her. “She’ll be okay Jane. She has to be.”

“I’m scared Ma.”

“I know honey.” Angela smiled at Korsak “hi Vince.”

“Mrs Rizzoli, I’ll leave you guys alone.” He stood as he was passing the two Rizzoli’s he muttered “too many female emotions in here.”

As Korsak left Angela attempted to move Jane to the couch, it was painful but she managed. They sat quietly until Jane spoke quietly “I’m in love with her Ma.”

“I know honey.” Angela repeated.

“Ma, you’re not upset?”

“Of course I am, you wont be giving me more grand babies but I’m not angry, you know I don’t care who loves whom, so long as you’re happy Janie.”

“Thanks Ma, I just need her to wake up and be more lucid than she was earlier.” They were interrupted as the door opened again admitting someone Jane hadn’t wanted to see “what are you doing here?”

Hope stood shocked at the anger coming from the Detective “it’s on the news, why didn’t you call me when she went missing Detective?”

Jane bolted into a standing position anger overtaking her fear “she may be your daughter but I don’t like you.”

Angela put a hand on Jane’s arm “Jane don’t do this now, you’re upset.”

“Damn right I’m upset.” Jane turned and resumed her pacing, anger was her friend at the moment, it kept her from worrying about Maura.”This woman claimed Maura was a mistake, shows up here hoping for a kidney to save her ‘ _real_ ’ daughter and then disappears for months.”

“Jane.” Angela tried again but was interrupted by a doctor entering the room.

“I’m looking for Jane Rizzoli?” Jane turned toward the doctor “you’re listed as the emergency contact of Doctor Maura Isles, correct?”

“Yes. Is she okay?”

Hope seemed taken aback at the news that Maura had listed the detective as her emergency contact “Doctor, I’m Hope Martin, Maura’s mother.”

Jane turned on her “you are a real piece of work lady, now you claim her as your daughter.” Jane turned back to the doctor “how is she?”

“The bullet landed in her side and thankfully missed her lung, we removed the bullet and as many fragments as we could. We’re confident she will fully recover in no time.” Jane sighed in relief “I’ll only let Detective Rizzoli see her now as she is still quite groggy but the rest of you can see her tomorrow.”

“Thank you Doctor” Angela shook his hand and turned back to Jane “I’ll tell Vince and Frost, you go.”

“Thanks Ma.”

As soon as Jane was out of the room Angela turned on Hope “Jane’s right, you have some nerve and for the record my daughter loves yours and if you screw it up for them in any way, shape or form, you’ll have one angry Mama Rizzoli to deal with.” Angela grabbed her bag “one other thing, I don’t much like you either after the way you treated Maura.”

Hope looked shocked “excuse me?”

“Since Jane and Maura became friends I have seen Maura as part of my family and I will protect my family. I told you that the day you came into the café.” Angela turned and walked out of the room leaving a stunned Hope to her musings.

==================================================================

Jane smiled as she entered the room seeing the green eyes watching her even in the darkness “hey.”

Maura smiled weakly back “I’m not dreaming, am I?”

Jane sat in the chair beside the bed “no honey, you’re not.”

“You came for me.”

“Always” Jane dipped her head “but I didn’t get there soon enough.”

Maura placed her hand over Jane’s on the bed “you couldn’t have known.”

Jane looked up at her with wet eyes “God Maur, I was so scared.”

Maura tugged on her hand and pulled Jane up and beside her on the bed “I’m here and I’m alive Jane, that’s what counts.”

“Yeah and now we have matching bullet scars” Jane said it with little humour.

Maura looked sideways at Jane “stop it.”

“What?”

“The self deprecating attitude, It was not your fault.”

Jane sighed and sat up “no amount of telling me otherwise is really going to work.”

Maura frowned “one day, Jane Rizzoli, I will make you believe it.” Maura reached for Jane’s hand again “I know what I said earlier, I remember and I mean it you know.”

Jane looked into Maura’s eyes that were now glistening with unshed tears “I meant it too.”

“So, where do we go from here?”

Jane smirked “on a date?”

Maura chuckled “ouch, don’t make me laugh.”

Jane laid down and rested her head on Maura’s shoulder “you know it already feels like we’ve been doing the dating thing. We spend almost all of our free time together, we’ve shared the same bed often enough, we go out for drinks and meals. You already pretty much know all there is to know about me.”

“I see your point.” Maura acknowledged “plus I’ve already met your family.”

“You haven’t just met my family Maur, you’re a part of it.” Jane looked up as Maura tried to stifle a yawn “you’re tired, I’ll let you sleep.”

Maura shook her head “I’m not ready to be alone Jane.”

Jane smiled softly “you can’t expect me to sleep in the most uncomfortable of hospital chairs.”

Maura looked away shyly “what’s wrong with where you are?”

“I can’t sleep up here Maura, you’ll be too uncomfortable.”

Maura held onto Jane’s hand tightly “I don’t want you to go.”

Jane settled back down onto the bed vowing silently that once Maura was asleep she’d move back to the chair but for right now she couldn’t seem to leave Maura’s side anymore than Maura wanted her to leave.

“I love you Maura.”

Jane looked up as Maura looked down, their eyes connecting and mouths close “and I love you Jane” Maura whispered before their lips connected briefly.

==================================================================


End file.
